1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ear hook device, and more particularly an ear hook device with illumination function.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nowadays, people are mostly busy and want to complete a work in the shortest possible time, hence, an ear hook device which possesses communication function and information sending/receiving function by being equipped with earphone, Bluetooth or microphone was invented, so that the user can free their hands to do other stuffs. However, most of the existing ear hook devices are limited in functions, for example, the “ear-hook type illumination device” disclosed in Taiwan Pub No. M299907 and the “ear hook device with illumination function” disclosed in Taiwan Pub No. I285718 only have an illumination function, so they can only be used as an illumination device.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.